Pups and the battle for earth part 35
_________________________________________________________________________________________ Marshall: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (chase wakes with a start, and finds himself in a hospital bed) Marshall: YYYYYOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (chase jumps out of bed, and rushes towards the sound) (he approaches a corner) Cookie: No! Don't hurt him anymore please! No! Voice: I said stay down, and I meant it! (chase sneaks up carefulyy, and looks around a corner to see a police pup blocking a door, with cookie trying to get in) Marshall: NNNNNNYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cookie(crying): Marshall!!! Ok you, jerk you asked for this! Police pup: This is gonna leave a mark. (cookie is about to attackk him when......) Chase: Uummmm, before you attack him, would you tell me why? Cookie: Oh Chase. Finally someone whoss not mad. They've got Marshall in there, and their hurting him! Police pup: That is true, but he wanted this. Chase: Ok why don't you start from the- Marshall: OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cookie: Marshall! Chase: Or we could restrain you and you could tell us later. (cookie is about to kick the police pup, but chase knocks her away with a kick of his own) (cookie, chase and the other police pup are about to fight, when the door opens and duke pokes his head out) Duke: Operations over Cookie. You may see him- Chase! Glad your awake pal! Chase: Me too........if your sure I am awake, and not dead. Duke: Hahahahaha! You awake alright pal. Come in! (chase enters the room, but is knocked over by cookie) (chase gets back on his feet and sees marshall in a very bloody hospital bed) Chase: What happened to you?! (marshall stares at chase) Marshall: (groans) Duke: He's just had an operation. Chase: Ha, and a very bloody one at th- YYYYAAAAAHHHH! (chase sees something that makes him terrified: 4 bloody shoulder bones resting on a table besides marshall) (chase just stands there and stares with his mouth open, too terrified to move) Spirit: Excuse me. (chase turns around and sees spirit with a iv tube, connected to a pouch of blood) Chase: Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh, I think I'll be going now. (chase walks out of the room, and shivers as he takes a look at the iv tube) (the rest of the pups that went into space come around a corner) Talon: We heard screaming, mate. Is everything alright? Police pup: Your dalmatian is in there having an operation. Talon: And you are? Hawk: Name's Hawk, sir. Talon: Please, mate, call me Talon. Hawk: Whatever you say.....Talon. Marshall: Aaahhh!!! (the pups look in) (spirit has put the iv tube in marshall's arm) Chase: I can't watch! (chase runs away) (skye runs after him) _________________________________________________________________________________________ (ryder is walking down a hospital hallway, whislingg the paw patrol song) (chase turns the corner in front of ryder, and bumps into him, knocking him down) Ryder: Chase! Chase: Ryder! (chase leaps into ryder's lap, and begins licking ryder's face) (skye finds them, and is also happy to see ryder) (ryder pulls the pups of himself) Ryder: Oh, I missed you two! (he picks them up and hugs them) (the other pups come around the corner) (they also tackle ryder and begin licking him) (red glowing eyes watch them from a bush, outside the window) Assassin (over pup tag): See? I told you we should have killed them while they were unconciouss. Night Ryder(over pup tag): What is the matter with you? It is Ryder we need to kill, the paw patrol is useless without him. Assassin: I wouldn't be so sure of that......(looks at chase)........not so sure at all. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (night ryder's command base) (an armored transport emerges from the water, with slash, swift and brutus waiting near by) Night Ryder: Carry on Assassin, I have to go welcome some new recruits for project havoc. (the side door folds down, ans inside are 4 pups: a great dane with a shoulder mounted mini gun, land mines, and a machete, a german shepherd with a shoulder mounted machine gun and dual paw mounted silenced pistols, an albino labrador with a sniper rifle, and advanced military grade binoculars, and a english bull dog with grenade launcher, all types of grenades, and mine detector) (nighty is about to speak, when a second transport emerges from the water) (the door opens, and a bunch of cats, wearing almost the same gear as the paw patrol, are inside) Slash: The claw patrol? (turns to night ryder) What are these vermin doing here? Frosty: What did he just call us? (night ryder attempss to head off a conflict) Night Ryder: French for cat. Frosty: Hmmmmm.............. Night Ryder: Now, as I was about to say before, welcome one and all, enemies of the paw patrol! Great Dane: And if we're not enemies of the paw patrol? Slash: Then I slit your throat mon ami. (slash barks, and his katana emerges from his pup pack) Great Dane: Good point. (he said, remembering slashes skill with the blade) Night Ryder: Mmmm, quite right, now U.F.P.C., if you and claw would go and train with Slash, Swift and Brutus, I have some work to do. (night ryder steps into the elevator) _________________________________________________________________________________________ (the pups finally stop licking and get off ryder) Ryder: How have you all been, aside from being unconciouss for a day. (the pups are shocked) Chase: You mean its been 2 days since this started?! Ryder: Yes. The blast from the space ship left you unconciouss, and you were very tired from staying up all night. Chase: Hmmm........ Ryder: Well since your all awake, would you mind telling me what happnedd up there, as well as why you didn't wait for me? (everyone looks at chase) Chase: It was to big a chance to pass up, sir. We tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge. Ryder: I suppose thats my fault then. Chase: We also discovered that Crassus wasn't actually Crassus. Ryder: What!? The who the heck is he?! Chase: Was he. He's dead now. Assassin: What? Chase: In order to tell you who he was, I need to tell you the story of why Swift hates me so much. (flash back. 2 german shepherd pups are walking around) Chase: Swift didn't always want me dead, and I didn't always hate him. There was a time when I looked up to him. Swift's best friend was a black german shepherd named Fade. Assassin: Me. Chase: Fade had a brother named Hit. It was Hit who impersonated Crassus. I think Fade was the master spy we encountered. Ryder: Wait, where does Swift hating you factor into this? (chase raises his paw) Skye (whispering to ryder): Shhh, let him finish the story. Chase: Hit and Fade had a little sister. Siren: Me. Assassin: What? Chase: Yes. We used to hang out together with our brothers. One night after bedtime, we caught them sneaking out. We followed them. We knew they were going to do something bad, but not what it was. Siren: When we dicoveredd they were going to rob $50,000 in gold from and armored truck, we hoped their conciounce would get the better of them. We realized it wouldn't when Fade was about to shoot one of the guards with his own gun. Chase: I jumped in, and kept them busy fighting long enough for the guard to get his gun back. When they went on trial, they were given a sentence of 8 dog years. Siren: They've wanted us dead ever since then. Talon: Uuummmm......why am I getting the feeling that this whole thing, Night Ryder, Ranger, Slash, all of it................is all about you, mate? Chase: I don't know Talon.......I just don't know.........its like my past is coming back to- (chase suddenly freezes) thats it........thats his plan! Ryder: What is? (chase pays no attention to ryder) Chase: Duke, compile a list of all the enemies we've ever made. Blizzard, Ripper, all them, even Dodgers foes. (in no time flat, duke has a complete list of every one, human, pup or cat, that has ever done anything against the paw patrol) Chase: Now send it to the lookout computer. Ryder: Chase. Can I have a word with you alone? (every pup gasps) (chase puts on his brave face) Chase: Yes sir. (they go outside) Chase: What is it? Ryder: At the lookout. (the pups watch them from the window) Zuma: Thewe going to the lookout. Talon: Oh why did we let him do this? Now hess about to get fired! Anthony: Maybe we can change Ryder's mind? Skye (almost in tears): We have to! _________________________________________________________________________________________ (at the lookout) (ryder and chase get off the elevator, and into the command center, fo what chase thinks will be the last time) Chase: Sir, I'm sorry. (ryder goes over to a drawer in the lookout) Ryder: Sorry for what? Chase: The paw patrol is your to lead sir. Ryder: No Chase. Not anymore. (ryder reaches into the drawer and grabs something) Chase: Sir? (ryder turns around and begins walking towards chase, still grasping the item from the drawer in his hand) Ryder: Chase, many times already, you have proved yourself ready assume a bigger responibilityy. Chase: Sir?! (ryder kneels down, and takes of chases police badges, then opens his hand to reveal a new one. The new badge is red, with a silver paw in the middle...............the paw patrol class symbol for...... TO BE CONTINUED................Pups and the battle for earth part 34 Pups and the battle for earth part 36 Will add more soon.......... Category:Fanon